


Losing Me

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brekke wakes after the Queen's Battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Me

The dark, black emptiness was there, colder than _between_ beckoning to her, demanding that she come. She felt, over and over again, the breach of her bond, the rabid sense of madness brought on by a queen poaching her bronzes.

Too many queens in the air, and Canth, oh Canth! How could he have turned on her? But no, not Canth for her. Canth was for Wirenth and Wirenth was...

 _I am here, and we are together._ The firm voice spiraled through her, drawing her back away from the madness courting her.

Brekke's eyes opened, torn from the nightmare, to find F'nor there, bare chest beneath her ear, both the brown and gold hides just visible down the corridor.

"I was losing me," she whispered.

"We won't let you," came her weyrmate's response.


End file.
